


You're My Favourite Kind of Artwork, Baby

by Sar_Kalu



Series: Holtzbert Smut 'Verse - NSFW [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Erin's so fucking gay, F/F, Holtz all dressed up, Prompt Fic, So yeah, Wall Sex, Well suffice to say this is PWP, but like, enjoy?, i think it's alright, lap dance, lez be honest, this is once again kinda tame?, which is the best kind of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar_Kalu/pseuds/Sar_Kalu
Summary: Erin's working late on a new journal article only to be disturbed in the best of ways....





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a prompt fic in response to StickyFix, who requested that Holtz give a lap dance. I hope this is adequate. :)

It was late. Erin was hunched over her desk and tapping away at her keyboard as she finalised her latest article for _The American Journal of Physics_. Abby was supposed to have been helping her, but a last minute call from Mrs. Yates had her old friend hurrying from the fire station in a flurry. Erin hadn’t caught the conversation but she knew that if her friend needed her, Abby would contact her.

 

Patty too, had left a while ago; her Uncle had called her about being short-staffed and needing a second driver. Patty’s leaving had been loud and annoyed, the tall woman clattering around the fire station collecting her bits and pieces while blistering the air with her irritated disbelief. Apparently she was still being punished with the loss of the Ecto-1 six months later.

 

Erin had watched her go with downturned lips and a guilty expression. None of the other Ghostbusters had helped Patty repay her Uncle for his loan and loss. Although Holtz had offered her services as a mechanic free of charge, something Patty’s Uncle had leapt at, grinning like a man who’d just won the lottery. Despite Holtz’s generosity, Patty still bore the brunt of her Uncle’s displeasure and Erin was hard pressed to think of a solution. After all, neither she nor Abby were particularly well equipped for dealing with emotions or driving dead bodies in hearses around like some modern day Charon.

 

Erin had settled herself behind her desk with a fifteen-page report on the theoretical physics behind metaphysical apparitions known colloquially as ‘ghosts’. Editing, Erin had long since decided, was a pain in the ass. It was important, true, but it was also a complete and utter pain in the ass and one she didn’t much care for.

 

Time trickled by as Erin swapped sentences around, removed unnecessary commas, and tried desperately to sound coherent and important enough that her peers would suspend their disbelief long enough to actually read the paper in it’s entirety. Not that Abby had cared about that, she had been ready to submit the article three weeks ago; but Erin was still not entirely capable to being anything less than her perceived personal perfection. Erin had always held different standards for herself than she had for others, it wasn’t something Abby understood all that well.

 

As Erin hit save for the third time in as many seconds, she felt gentle hands rest briefly on the nape of her neck and then travel outwards along her shoulders to cup her upper arms and hold her in place. Given that everyone else had left and Kevin was in Australia for the week, Erin could only assume that Jillian was behind her and her heart leapt a little at the thought.

 

It had been well over two weeks since their last tryst and Erin had sorely missed the other woman. Evidently Jillian felt much the same and Erin’s eyes fluttered closed as Jillian’s fingers pressed harder into the muscles of her arms, almost to the point of pain. Erin felt herself being turned around, Jillian’s hands controlled the rate of the rotation even though the chair itself didn’t have wheels and was a heavy piece of furniture that had to be sort of lifted and there was a definite awkwardness to it as one of Jillian’s hands covered Erin’s eyes just enough that she couldn’t quite tell what was going on.

 

All of this, however, disappeared when Jillian removed her hand from Erin’s eyes and took a step back.

 

Black.

 

Leather…

 

… and black…

 

Black leather…

 

And the stockings…

 

 _F-fishnet_ _stockings_ …

 

Erin’s eyes nearly fell out of her head and she very definitely choked on nothing as she breathed in sharply in shock and sudden, rampant lust. Paint spattered overall wearing, tank top favouring Holtz was well and truly gone…

 

In her place… Erin whimpered… _oh fuck_ …

 

Erin’s eyes ran upwards from the ten-inch, black leather, fuck-me heels that laced up to just above the knees and thighs that were covered in black fishnet stockings that disappeared underneath the tightest, blackest, shortest black leather dress that Erin had ever had the intense pleasure of seeing. Jillian’s long blonde hair was unpinned and heavily tousled into messy waves that spilled over narrow, muscular shoulders. Intense blue eyes were rimmed in smudged black eyeliner and Jillian’s lips had been painted red like blood and were parted just enough for Erin to catch a glimpse of her flexible tongue swiping along her bottom lip.

 

Erin couldn’t move. She was completely frozen, her ass glued to the seat of her chair as she looking in every inch of Holtz’s majesty. In that moment, had Holtz told her to, Erin would have lain down for her to walk over. Erin had never really understood the idiocy of her peers during their teenage years, she had never really had the experience of seeing someone and wanting to fuck them so badly that it overrode every bit of good sense in their heads…

 

But in that moment, with Holtz standing over her in ten inch fuck-me heels and a tiny black leather dress… Erin well and truly understood… _oh fuck_ … did she understand… _so, so well_ …

 

“H-” Erin choked on her shallow breaths and had to clear her throat harshly, the sound overly loud in the hushed first floor lab. “Holtz,” Erin’s second attempt wasn’t any steadier and her voice sounded unnaturally high to her ears, “what are you-”

 

Holtz cut her off with a sharp snap as she slapped her right hand against her hip before she removed a pair of zip ties from her cleavage with her left hand and smirked in a way… that Erin could only describe as _devilish_.

 

Still frozen to her seat and not quite believing what was going on, Erin could only watch helplessly as Holtz trailed fire down her arms and slipped a zip tie around her right wrist and tied her limb to the arm of her chair. Then Holtz smirked as she met Erin’s stunned gaze, leaning in until their faces were barely an inch apart and Erin gulped audibly, too overwhelmed to even notice the second zip tie wrapping around her left wrist and tying her to the other arm.

 

Erin did notice though, when Holtz stepped back and eyed her bound prey with body language that reeked of smug delight. “Right where I want you,” Holtz murmured wickedly, as she ran bright blue eyes along Erin slightly slouched body, taking in the dishevelled hair and rumpled clothing that came from hours of frustration and angst borne of perfectionist tendencies. Erin needed to loosen up for a few hours, to relax, to have some… me-time.

 

And Holtz… was _more_ than willing… to help out… as it were…

 

Erin’s breathing picked up as Holtz stepped forwards again, straddling Erin’s legs and rocking from her right leg to her left and back again, practically swaying as she leant forwards and braced her hands against the back of the chair, staring at Erin and grinning widely.

 

“You okay, Er-bear?” Jillian asked as she took in Erin’s flushed face, blown pupils, and slightly open lips and watched smugly as Erin’s mouth worked but no sounds came out. Incoherent Erin Gilbert, Jillian cocked her head to the side and smirked a little wider, she kind of liked the look on the normally put together older woman.

 

Erin collected herself enough to jerkily nod her head, a little torn between staring Holtz in her luminous blue eyes or watching the very, very slight circles that Holtz’s hips were tracing above her lap. “F-f-ine,” Erin stuttered as Holtz dipped down lower, not touching – not even close – but it was enough to have Erin’s breath catching in desire and lust. “Per-,” Erin coughed, “perfect even!”

 

Holtz smiled and leaned back, raising her hips up again. Teasing. Erin lifted her own, trying to follow, but the angle was awkward and it made her forearms ache from bearing all her weight and she sank back down with a frustrated groan.

 

Holtz couldn’t help the grin that split her face and she ducked down low enough to near-enough to brush over Erin’s lap without much, if any, pressure; and Erin couldn’t help the low, frustrated groan that slipped free and her head tipped back as she closed her eyes, unable to take the anticipation any more.

 

Erin damn near jumped from her skin as she felt soft, warm lips being pressed to the column of her throat and nimble fingers run through her hair, one hand fisting into the long strands at the base of her skull while the other travelled around to cup her jaw as Jillian trailed fire up Erin’s neck and nipped along her jawline.

 

Erin’s groan was drawn out this time and it ended in a soft whimper of desperation; and Jillian, smug that Erin was so worked up despite being barely touched at all, smirked at the sight of Erin’s rapidly fluttering pulse point in her neck and the flush that coloured her cheekbones.

 

It was cheating, Jillian knew that, but the sight of Erin tied to a chair and panting heavily from several kisses along her jaw and neck... _Christ_ , but it would never get old for her. Erin’s head was tilted back and her green eyes blown so wide there was barely any iris visible around the pupil.

 

Holtz leaned back, pleased with herself, and smiled gently as she released Erin’s hair and gently disentangled her fingers from the long, fine strands. Holtz straightened up, raising both arms above her head, pushing her breasts forwards and raising up until they were eye level for Erin, who’s gaze immediately zeroed in on her bust. _Perfect_.

 

Erin’s eyes fluttered shut as Jillian leant forwards, her hips making little circles over her lap and her breasts brushing her own… it was torture of anticipation. Jillian, dressed femme and looking ready to eat her alive was quite possibly going to be the death of her…

 

But _fuck_ … What a way to go…

 

Erin leaned her head back and let out a strangled groan as Jillian settled her weight across the tops of her thighs, legs spread out with her knees being pressed wide by the arms of the chair and Holtz angled her hips down in a slow, rolling motion that Erin _knew_ would…

 

Holtz let out a long moan, throwing her head back, revealing the long slender line of her neck, and Erin watched in awe as Holtz’s hair fell behind her in a sheet of corn gold that Erin desperately wanted to bury her hands into as she pressed kisses and little nips along the long swoop of Holtz’s neckline.

 

Rolling her hips once more, Holtz breathed in deep through nose and dispelled some of the fog of lust that had overwhelmed her and peeked at Erin. Erin was staring up at Jillian in a haze of lust and desire, she looked utterly lost as she stared in utter awe at the woman that straddled her lap and Jillian smirked in distinct pleasure at the thought.

 

Erin watched as Jillian leaned forwards and her breath caught sharply. _Was Holtz going to kiss her?_ Erin’s heart kicked into overdrive at the thought and felt her breath freeze in her throat. Completely unable to help herself, Erin leant forwards and was unable to prevent the whimper as Jillian leant backwards again, smirking widely.

 

Erin fell hard into the back of her chair and pouted miserably, everything aching to touch Jillian, despite the fact that Holtz was sitting in her lap and gently rolling her hips; slowly, steadily. Jillian leant forwards again, smirking still, and Erin watched her with a slightly open mouth and pounding heart and blood that rushed through her ears and tried not to cry when Jillian suddenly stepped off her lap.

 

Holtz stood strong and tall over Erin, her hips thrust slightly forwards, and reached down and pulled the physicist to her feet; and Erin, who until that moment hadn’t realised that she’d been untied from the chair, staggered after the tiny engineer, helpless.

 

Jillian, who knew full well that none of this would have happened had she not made Erin delirious with lust first, spun the older woman around and pressed Erin up against the lab wall. Pressed flush against each other, Jillian could feel every panting breath Erin made, the pounding of her heart in her chest, and the way Erin’s fingers scrabbled uselessly at wall behind her.

 

This close, Jillian could smell Erin. The expensive perfume that her mother bought her and she wore because otherwise she felt guilty. The dry erase-whiteboard markers she preferred to use but always forgot to rub off with tissues or a cloth, instead using her hands. The soft scent of whatever soap she used to wash her clothes in. It was enough to get lost in, but Jillian could get lost another day, because right now, Erin’s head was thrown back against the wall, she was panting heavily, and making tiny, gasping, whining noises that shouted louder than words that Erin Gilbert was turned on to the point of pain.

 

Jillian dragged her palms up the light blazer Erin was wearing, feeling the fine threads catching on her callouses, until she reached the lapels of the jacket and slipped her fingers just under the edge. Slowly, deliberately, carefully, Jillian peeled the jacket down Erin’s arms until she reached Erin’s elbows and then left it there, bunched up and slightly restrictive of Erin’s movements.

 

Erin squirmed against the wall, able to feel the bunched up fabric of her jacket around her elbows and behind her back and getting distracted by the discomfort, only to freeze as Holtz’s hands wrapped around the lapels of her collared blouse and then sharply down and out.

 

Buttons scattered everywhere – pinging over the hard wood floor like the sound of glass over cement.

 

Erin’s breath choked in her lungs as they spasm in shock.

 

Cold air rushed over flushed skin and Erin’s chest heaved and her shoulders jerked and Jillian’s eyes glazed over a little at the sight of Erin Gilbert’s breasts nestled in a baby blue bra with filly white lace around the edging and a darker blue bow above where each nipple would sit beneath the fabric.

 

“Beautiful,” Jillian murmured just low enough that Erin barely heard it and even then it didn’t register.

 

Erin was too preoccupied with how Jillian’s fingers were roaming over the planes of her stomach and sides, knowing that Jillian was delighting in the warm smoothness of her skin. Something Erin took total pleasure in when their positions were reversed.

 

Jillian’s hands dropped to Erin’s waist and wrapped around her hipbones, pressing her fingers tightly against the bones that lay beneath the skin and digging her thumbs into the hollows on either side. Erin whined at the feeling, her head falling back and her mouth falling open; and her hips jerked forwards, into Jillian, who smiled in response.

 

Slowly, Jillian dragged her flat palms up Erin’s side and Erin’s body contracted, jerking at the feeling of hard callouses leaving trails of fire in their wake and her arms rebelled at the feeling of her jacket restraining her attempts to regain what little control she had in this situation.

 

“Easy, Er,” Jillian whispered as she leant her full body weight along the long line of Erin’s own trembling frame. “I’ve got you, baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Jillian told Erin as she pressed heated kisses to the arched line of Erin’s neck, tasting salt and heat on her lips as she licked them clean. “Stay still, Erin, I’m gonna take good care of you.”

 

Erin whimpered as Jillian’s hands, which had been pressed to her ribcage, now moved up to cup her breasts and squeezed gently. It was fire and electricity racing along her veins and her hips moved restlessly, searching for friction that wasn’t there.

 

Jillian nipped and sucked along Erin’s neck and chest, her fingers of her left hand moving ceaselessly against Erin’s bra covered breast while her right removed a pair of scissors from her own bra and trailed a line of cold anticipation up Erin’s belly. Jillian leant back and observed Erin’s messy appearance, her jacket and shirt tangled and caught up around her shoulders and elbows while her hips twitched and rolled against the wall with her legs spread akimbo. Red and purple splotches marked her fair neck and chest and Jillian smirked at the sight, absolutely delighted.

 

Jillian slipped her fingers just under the front section of Erin’s bra that usually lay flat against her sternum and positioned the shears of the scissors in between the wires that threaded beneath each cup. Then, with minimal pressure because the scissors were _sharp_ , Jillian cut through the fabric with a slow, sharp grinding sound as the fibres of Erin’s bra parted. Smirking, Jillian dropped the scissors on the floor and kicked them behind her before sliding both hands beneath Erin’s bra and cupping the full weight of each breast and becoming a little lost in the feeling of Erin’s nipples budding hard beneath the palm of her hands.

 

Erin let out a long, throaty whine as Jillian cupped her breasts and squeezed gently. She was so distracted by the feeling that Erin quite forgot to be angry at Jillian slicing through a sixty-dollar bra.

 

Fire raced along Erin’s skin and veins as Jillian rolled her nipples and slipped a leg between both her thighs. Erin’s arms jerked in their confines as her chest pressed out and into Jillian’s talented hands while her hips rolled down hard and sharp into the hard muscle of Jillian’s thigh.

 

Relief washed over her as Erin was finally able to feel something other than air between her legs and the heat in her belly built steadily in response to her frantic movements. Jillian, however, had other ideas as she lowered her leg again, ignoring Erin’s whine of protest, and kicked Erin’s legs further apart. Slipping her hands behind Erin to where the discreet zip of her skirt resided, Jillian dragged the zipper down and released Erin’s skirt, watching as it slid down Erin’s long legs.

 

Erin had long since removed her stockings and her shoes were beneath her desk behind Jillian. The two women were of a height with each other and Jillian had every intention of using that to her advantage. Slightly regretting dropping her scissors so early, Jillian tugged Erin’s panties down, grinning as Erin kicked the fabric down and off, sending both her panties and discarded skirt flying.

 

Erin groaned in delight as Jillian leaned hard against her again, pressing her into the wall as one hand cupped her neck and Jillian kissed along her jaw again, but the other hand, oh god, that other hand gripped her hipbone tightly before sliding around and squeezing her ass. Erin lifted up on her toes a little, hoping that the movement would draw attention to her aching centre, which felt so god-awful empty and desperately in need of Jillian’s fingers.

 

It was too much and not enough, and Erin barely managed to gasp out the words that spun around her head on repeat. “Please, Jillian, oh fuck, please!”

 

Jillian smirked, ever the little shit, and slid the hand that held Erin’s ass down under her right thigh and hitched it over her hip, creating a gap between Erin’s legs. “What, baby, what do you want?”

 

“You,” Erin rasped, her eyes tightly closed and her lips parted as she breathed harshly through her mouth. “Fuck, please, Jillian, please!”

 

Jillian felt a thrill run through her and she hitched Erin’s leg higher and pressed another kiss just beneath Erin’s jaw, where her pulse pounded so prettily beneath her skin. “You beg so nicely, Er. You want me to touch you, baby?” Jillian asked, feeling flushed and heated as she pressed in deeper to Erin’s body and flared her nostrils, certain she could smell Erin’s dripping sex and the taste of her pussy rolling across her tongue. “You want me to drive in deep and hard until you come?”

 

“Yes, god, Jillian, please,” Erin begged, her hips moving against the wall and she was so wet she could feel that her outer lips were damp and that the empty pulse between her legs was getting harder and harder to ignore. “Touch me!”

 

Jillian wanted to drag it out but she couldn’t wait any longer. She lifted Erin’s leg up and to the side slightly as she fell to her knees, her kneecaps thunking against the hardwood floor almost-painfully but for the lust that crowded out all other thoughts, and hitched Erin’s thigh over her shoulder.

 

This close to Erin’s centre, Jillian could see that the curls of her pubic were matted with slick and that her lips shone with excess wet. The scent was overpowering and Jillian had the faintest moment of guilt at how turned on Erin must be and how desperate for release she must feel – before pride at being the cause of _this_ overrode everything else.

 

Erin watched as Jillian leant forwards and pressed her nose just above her slit and breathed in deeply, and for a brief moment, Erin felt a sense of kinship with the other woman, because nothing compared to the scent of an aroused woman and Erin had every intention of repaying this to Jillian a thousand fold.

 

All rational thought fell to the wayside the moment Jillian licked a hot, heavy stripe from Erin’s perineum, over her entrance, up and over her clit, to the very top of her pussy. Jillian’s deep throaty groan of appreciation was barely audible over Erin’s harshly breathed out whining-moan as her knees buckled beneath the onslaught of pleasure that Jillian’s mouth inspired.

 

Erin’s head thunked back against the wall and she quickly became lost to pleasure and the steady heat that built in her belly.

 

Jillian slipped her left arm under Erin’s right thigh and pinned her hips down as best she could while keeping the other woman upright as much as she could. Her right dragged blunt nails down Erin’s thigh, eliciting a high pitched whine in response, before slipping two fingers into Erin’s pussy and eliciting a deeper, more drawn out moan of pleasure.

 

As she thrust and twisted her fingers in and out, Jillian traced the alphabet over Erin’s pulsating, hard clit. Jillian could tell that this wasn’t going to take long. Erin’s head was tossing from side to side and she had disentangled one arm from her jacket and shirt enough to palm her breast while the other pressed flat against the wall, nails digging into the wood sharply.

 

Erin’s hips quickly lost their rhythm and Jillian was forced to pin Erin’s hips down with both hands as she moved from licking to sucking – hard.

 

Erin came with a howl, her body arched out from the wall, Jillian moving with her wildly bucking hips, drawing out Erin’s orgasm as long as she could.

 

Erin collapsed, her knees completely giving out, and was exceptionally thankful that Jillian caught her. “Fuck,” Erin breathed, her face pressed into the cradle of Jillian shoulder and neck. “Fuck,” she repeated, blinking slowly up at Jillian in utter shock. Her body was still shocking electricity along her skin from the violence of her orgasm. Erin couldn’t remember the last time she had come that hard.

 

Jillian smirked at Erin’s bewildered surprise, knowing that the other woman was still in shock over everything. “Mm,” Jillian hummed slowly as she licked her lips in delight, “you taste so good, baby,” she told Erin salaciously, winking at her.

 

Erin’s mouth dropped open in surprise, clearly not having expected that response from Jillian, and she lunged forwards and captured the engineers still-slick lips with a moan, her hands threading into the corn-gold waves and tugging the other woman closer. Parting once more, Erin bared her teeth into a vicious smile that promised everything, “I will be getting you back for this later,” she told Jillian in anticipation before she paused and coughed faintly sheepishly, “just as soon as I can walk again.”

 

Jillian’s laughed was delighted and warm, beyond pleased. “Anything for you, Er,” she agreed, thinking that she’d much rather do this again. Erin was so beautiful when she came. “Anything for you,” Jillian repeated softer, inaudibly, as Erin returned to resting her head in the crook of Jillian’s neck and shoulder.


End file.
